There is known a system called “thin client”. In the thin client system, the system is configured such that only the minimum function is assigned to a client and a server manages resources such as an application and a file.
Such a thin client system displays a processing result of processing performed actually in a server and data held by the server to a client, while acting as if the client subjectively performs the processing and holds the data.
As an example, the thin client system causes the server to execute an application related to documentation or email and display a processing result of the application to the client. In addition to such a business application, for example, an application to process a high-resolution image such as a CAD (Computer Aided Design) and further an application to process motion pictures are enhanced as an applicable scope of the thin client system.
Also, as the performance of a mobile terminal becomes high, there is a growing need for connecting not only a desktop PC (Personal Computer) but also a mobile terminal such as a notebook PC and tablet terminal to the thin client system as a client.
However, compared to a LAN (Local Area Network), in a communication network in which the mobile terminal is available, the communication environment rapidly changes and the delay or packet loss is likely to occur, and therefore there may be a case where the rendering delay occurs due to the data transmission delay between the client and the server.
As a technique example of reducing such transmission delay, there is the following information processing apparatus. In this information processing apparatus, after an image is compressed in precinct units corresponding to a compression unit at the time of using wavelet transform, each precinct is separated and accumulated every same frequency component band. Besides, the information processing apparatus packetizes the accumulated image data in order from the low frequency component and outputs the result to a network. By this means, compared to the case of transmitting data in precinct units, it is intended to suppress the degradation of image quality in the case of an occurrence of packet loss and perform transmission with low delay.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-28541
However, the aforementioned technique is only effective in a specific-codec-dependent environment.
That is, although the above information processing apparatus transforms one image data into a structure in which it is possible to render the data from the low frequency component to the high frequency component in a phased manner, such conversion is not performed without wavelet transform. Therefore, the above information processing apparatus is applicable only to a specific codec using the wavelet conversion and is not applicable to other codecs.
Also, the above problem is a common problem in a case where the thin client system transmits large volumes of data at the time of screen updating, and is not caused only in a case where an application operating on a server processes an image or motion picture.